The present invention relates generally to web-based computing, and more specifically, to a web-based integrated test and debugging system using a proxy to combine data and functionality of different widgets in a Rich Internet Application (RIA).
RIAs provide users with easy to use, portable ways to access and control business processes. RIAs typically use a web browser and Web 2.0 technologies, such as Asynchronous JavaScript and XML (AJAX), to present a flexible and responsive user experience where widgets from a variety of sources can be “mashed up” or merged together in a convenient way for the user. A widget is portable code that can be installed and executed within a web page without requiring additional compilation. When developing applications, it may be desirable to perform testing and debugging. Debuggers usually rely on facilities of an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) to communicate with a runtime application, obtain variable values, stop on breakpoints, and the like. Debugging and testing activities are typically performed on a separate platform using a separate environment from an RIA execution environment. Thus, various user interfaces, platforms, and/or environments may be needed to perform testing and debugging of widgets used for business processes.